Lily-of-the-Valley
by luxsolis
Summary: There is nothing more selfish in this world than the heart of a teenage boy after all. Girls fall in love with a person, boys with a moment...


SETUP: Voldemort died the night he killed Harry's Parents. Harry was raised by Sirius Black. No more war. Just regular school rivalries and what not. This is the basis for most of my fics. The war has been done over and over again, and I really like and prefer writing fun, upbeat, sexy stuff. Drama and angst is deff not my strong suit. (Nothing wrong with it, I just suck at writing it!) Plus, wouldn't it be fun to imagine what life would be like without the war? They would have had a chance to actually be kids/teenagers, and I think in some universe the characters deserve that.

Also since Harry was raised by Sirius, his personality will reflect that.

* * *

Lily-of-the-Valley

Harry didn't know HOW it started, but for some reason he kept bumping into the slim blond Ravenclaw, a girl has had hardly spoken a handful of words to throughout the years. From there, it snowballed. She brought this side of him out, a side of him he never imagined he was capable of...

She was a year younger than him, and best friends with Hermione Granger. Top of his class Muggle-born know it all. They made quite the pair really, both a bit tall at about 5'7 or so. Their similarities ended there though. Lovegood was pale and light to Granger's dark and tan appearance. Granger was cold and graceful, where as Lovegood was warm kindness and smiles. The older girl seemed to be her only friend really. Though he had seen her with Ginny every once in a while, that friendship had fizzled out fast.

Come his 7th year, she somehow managed to be everywhere Harry was though. They shared a carriage together to and from Hogsmeade multiple times, they kept bumping into each other in the halls and library. For a moment he had even suspected she did it on purpose, he had a group of annoying followers that wanted to get their hands on 'The Boy Who Lived.' But no, Lovegood didn't seem to be like them. Most of the time it seemed she didn't notice him until they literally bumped into each other. Otherwise she would just glide past him, off in her own little world. Sometimes she would nod at him and offer him one of those sunny smiles.

It was the end of the year and Harry had just ducked into a hidden empty alcove out of breath. Except it wasn't empty.

"Ello Harry."

Jumping nearly out of his skin, Harry pulled his wand out and turning he came face to face with a wall.

"Down here."

Looking down he found the lithe blonde Ravenclaw sitting on the floor. Her long legs spread in front of her, crossed at the ankle primly. She sat on top of a big fluffy dark blue blanket, keeping her safe from the cold hard stone floor.

Taking in the situation quickly he turned back to the wall hanging covering them, and with a quick jerk of his wand, he cast a silencing spell and a 'notice me not' on their little hideaway. He peered through the gap in the tapestry until he saw Ginny Weasley stalk past.

It was the end of the school year, and Slughorn was throwing his last shindig of the Semester. As always, his last 'little get together' of the year was to be quite an affair. Suits and dress robes were expected of the Wizards, and fancy frilly dresses for the Witches.

Harry had tried his hardest to get out of going when the new Potions professor showed up to Hogwarts and set his sights on him. Regrettably, Slughorn's get togethers actually ended up being quite fun. The food was absolutely bloody fantastic, and damn it all, he really was friends with damn near every celebrity in the Wizarding world. Harry had always managed to go dateless though. Unfortunately, it was made quite clear to him that on this occasion, if he did not bring a date, Slughorn would choose a date for him…

Of course, this news had spread like wild fiend-fire through the school. You would think he would have been accosted by hundreds of girls by now. But no, it seems one had staked her claim, quite ruthlessly if the rumors he had heard were true.

"Ginny still after you?"

With a sigh Harry turned back around, taking in the scene in front of him in its entirety for the first time. Lovegood had a book in her lap, and a small purse laying next to her. As well as a notebook discarded to the side with pictures of flowers drawn in it, and small notes written in the margins.

She patted the spot next to her on the blanket.

"Please, make yourself comfortable."

This was the girls way as far as he could tell. Always making awkward situations seem normal. Well, Sirius had taught him to always be accommodating of a pretty girl, so Harry gingerly sat himself down next to her.

"Hello Love, uh, this is cozy."

She merely smiled that cute sunny smile of hers at him. She seemed genuinely happy to see him, which was nice. He had far too many hungry calculating stares thrown his way lately.

"Uh, no offence, but I thought 5th years all had class right now, your free period isn't until after lunch right?"

She nodded in that distracted way of hers while fiddling with the book in her lap.

"Oh yes, I should be in DADA right now. Would you like a butterbeer?"

"Butter-Defense?! Your skipping Defense!"

Harry turned to fully face the girl as he gaped in horror. With another distracted nod, she reached over to grab her purse.

"Lovegood-"

"Call me Luna." She interrupted.

"Lovego-Luna! Bloody dammit it all! Luna, your skipping Snape's class? Snape, bat of the dungeon, Potions Master turned Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor, SNAPE?"

Luna simply nodded again.

Harry was not a violent boy, at least, not very violent. Sure he didn't take shit from nobody, and he gave as good as it got when it came to scuffles with the Slytherins. But Harry had never laid Wand nor Hand on a girl before. Yet somehow, within 5 minutes of sitting next to Lovegood, he found he needed to hold himself back from shaking the damn silly girl.

"Oh sweet Circe, why would you do that Princess? He is not a kind man Luna. He will be furious."

"I dropped a potion."

"What does you messing up in Potions have to do with Snape? He doesn't even teach Potions anymore."

She shook her head, her long blond locks swinging with the motion.

"No I dropped a potion in Defense the other day."

"Oh… Why did you have a potion on you in defense?"

"It was just a little something I had been working on. It finally finished brewing that morning, I didn't have a chance to test it out yet, so I took a sample and put it in my robes."

Harry winced.

"In your robes Princess? That's dangerous, why didn't you put it in your bag, or your room?"

With a shrug Luna fiddled with the purse she had pulled into her lap.

"It took a month to brew, and sometimes my bag goes missing. It's got a mind of its own really, always out having an adventure when I need it for class. Not that I can blame it, I would think being a school bag must get dreadfully boring at times."

Her bag goes missing…. Harry bit down on his anger. The girl couldn't safely stow away an untested potion because she was being bullied...

"Oh wow, your eyes have gone such a dark shade of green. It's quite intimidating really, still lovely though."

Harry stared at the girl hopelessly. Really, the things that came out of her mouth. With a deep sigh, he reined in his anger, and forced himself to relax.

"There we go, much better, back to that pretty spring green. Reminds me of the fields by my house, does make me a bit homesick though."

"Luna, love, darling... What happened with the Potion?"

"Ah yes! Well it was a dueling day, and well, I took a stunner and tumbled over."

"And the potion fell out your robes and broke open?"

Harry finished for her. She nodded again, and Harry really was barely holding back from shaking the silly bird.

"Luna, what happened."

"Well the Potion worked! It was quite amazing really, the results were fantastic, though the location was a bit of a wild card, and not exactly ideal."

"Luna!"

"Ah, yes, well you see, I may have turned the floor of the Defense classroom into a field of Convallaria Majalis, also known as Lily-Of-The-Valley. It's quite pretty really, and smells absolutely divine in there now. And though it can be quite poisonous, it is used extensively in Shadow and Moon based potions, though really it prefers Shadows, so I really never thought it went well in Lunar Classed potions. It ought to be replaced with Evening Primrose, in those cases. Hermione and myself are actually writing a paper on-"

"Luna! You covered Snape's classroom in flowers? Snape's classroom, hanging with pictures of grotesque spell effects and torture, you filled it with Bloody Flowers? Luna, why?"

"Yes well, it was all for Hermione really."

"What?"

"Her favorite flower is Lily-Of-The-Valley."

Harry put his face in his hands. This girl was exhausting.

"Alright Princess, lets just, lets just drop it. How about this, how about I walk you over to the Infirmary, Love? Tell Madam Pomfrey you got a bit of a stomach ache, that way you will have an excuse for missing DADA yeah?"

"I don't have a stomach ache though. Plus I am quite comfy."

Harry was trying, he really was. Why did he have to be such a bleeding heart do-gooder? Sirius was right, he was too nice for his own damn good.

"So, what was it you were saying before about a Butter Beer?"

With a nod and a smile Luna opened up the small black purse in her lap, and to Harry's surprise, stuck he whole damn arm into the thing. After a couple of loud noises, and the creaking of what sounded like a drawer opening and closing. Luna pulled out two bottle of Butter Beer, from her incredibly tiny bag.

"Uh, that's quite a bag you have there Luna."

"Ah yes! A gift from Hermione, it has a Undetectable Extension Charm on it. Quite useful don't you think?"

Taking out her wand, she tapped both bottles, and they frosted up. Harry leaned over and cracked the tops off for her, before reaching for his and taking a big swig.

"Ahhh, well that just hits the spot."

Luna hummed in agreement.

"Luna, you have a few classes with Ginny yeah? Is it true she hexed that Olive girls toenails to grow backwards?"

"Her names Ophelia, and yes. That was quite a rowdy day in Herbology I must say."

Harry took another big swig of his drink. He was screwed.

It's not that Ginny wasn't pretty, she was beautiful really. Smart, funny, great quidditch player, honestly she was a demon on a broom. But she was also his best mates sister. You do not casually date you best mates sister. And Merlin knows, that girl did not have 'dating' on her mind. No she had 'Forever' on her mind. Harry was nowhere damn near ready for that, and he loved the Weasley family. They were great truly, but Ginny and her Mother seemed to have had their eyes on him for ages, ready to make him an official part of their family.

Sirius found it all very funny, Harry found it to be a great big headache.

And worse still, the girl had started bullying and hexing others, she all but pissed on his leg to keep other women away this year. It was driving him absolutely bonkers! Harry wasn't a playboy by any means, but he was still a 17 year old red blooded male, and had needs and wants. His final year at school had been a barren desert. No quick snogs in closets with pretty witches, no fun dates to Hogsmeade, not even a single stinking hug to tide his raging hormones over.

The witch was a menace!

"Hey Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go to Slughorns party with me?"

Harry turned to look over at her, it seemed, he had caught her by surprise. Her big baby blue eyes managed to widen even further. Her mouth parted in astonishment, and a flash of a thought came and went through Harry's mind. That he could kiss her, right now.

As fast as it came, it was gone though. And then Luna had the most radiantly happy smile on her face. She clapped her hands to her chest and nodded excitedly. It was absolutely adorable, Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"So that's a yes?"

"Oh yes, yes yes! That would be wonderful, I have never been asked to a party before!"

Ah, and there it was, that little pull on his heart. He knew she was bullied at times. But she really was such a sweet girl, and quite pretty. It really wasn't right

"Oh! Well if that's the case!"

Standing up quickly, he took her hand pulling her up. With a squeak of surprise she followed. Turning her to face him, he took her hand in both of his and bowed over it, kissing her fingers lightly. Looking up he caught her wide eyed wonderment, and with a crooked smile he had practiced in the mirror since he was thirteen, he asked her, trying his best to imitate Malfoys posh snobby accent.

"Miss Lovegood, it would be my honor if you would allow me to escort you to Professor Slughorn's end of the year bash. I can not think of a single girl- that is- Lady, in this school that I could bear on my arm. No-no, it HAS to be you. If you don't accompany me, I shall just die, I will drop dead right here. I swear it!"

And she was in giggles, tears coming out of her eyes with her laughter at his antics. They tumbled back to the ground on the blanket together. His heart lighter now, at having brought some joy to the pretty little bird.

"Oh Harry. Thank you, Yes of course I will. I couldn't bear it if you were to drop dead."

"Thank you kind lady."

"Of course, I mean, this is my favorite alcove, I would hate to have you haunting it. Though I am sure you would make a lovely ghost, really I am sure you would Harry, but it really would ruin the feng shui of it, and I really can't have that."

"Hey now!"

And so Harry had himself a date.

* * *

It was finally the day of Slughorn's bash, and Harry was exhausted. Once word got out that Harry had a date, and that is wasn't Ginny. Well things had been tense, to say the very least, in the Gryffindor common room for the past week.

There had been multiple attempts by various people to get Harry to spill the beans on who it was he was taking. Someone had even managed to slip him a babbling potion, in hopes of him slipping and blurting out the name of his secret date. The potion worked in the sense that Harry couldn't shut up, but they never got Luna's name out of him. Nope, instead everyone at the Gryffindor table (and a few Hufflepuff's from the neighboring table) were witness to a very curse laden tirade from Harry on how sick he was of people bothering him, and how disgusted he was by a certain someone getting in the way of his social life during his last year of school. Ginny's face had turned as red as her hair, and she had fled the Great Hall without having any dinner that night.

So here Harry was, winding his way up the highest castle tower, to collect his date for the evening. Dressed in a black suit, and fitted dark midnight blue dress robes, as a nod to his dates house, he soon found himself at the top of Ravenclaws spire, only to find he was not alone.

"Nott."

Harry nodded his head in greeting to the other boy. Theodore Nott was leaning casually against a pillar. Dressed similar to Harry, except his suit was slate grey, with robes of the darkest emerald green they almost appeared black. Nott's eyebrows rose the barest bit in surprise, the most emotion Harry had ever seen the quiet Slytherin show.

"Potter" He acknowledged back.

Before anything more could be said, the door to Ravenclaw Spire opened, and out stepped Hermione Granger, and Harry's own date Luna. Harry didn't know how long exactly he stood there stunned and silent, only that he was grateful that it seemed Nott had also taken a similar leave of his senses.

Sweet Circe, no one could have blamed them though. Hermione had stepped out first in a ivory gold floor length dress. (1) A sheer little number held up by one shoulder, covered in shimmery sparkles, with a slit indecently high up on her thigh. She wore what looked like a nude bodysuit underneath it that barely covered the 'important bits.' Harry really shouldn't have been surprised, the Witch was Muggle-born, and came from money. When she wasn't in uniform she was usually walking the halls in high end designer muggle attire.

Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his head at the sight of Luna though. (2) Their dresses were obviously made by the same designer, but still different enough to look unique. Lunas dress was a floor length white dress. Covered in crystals of light blue and white in various patterns, it was also sheer, with a slit all the way up her thigh. She only wore white panties underneath, leaving a smattering of strategically patterned crystals to cover up her breasts in the halter top dress.

It was the Brass Eagle-head door knocker letting out a few attention catching coughs, that finally shook both boys out of their stupor. Both sprung forward to their respective dates, and bowed over their hands, words of praise on their lips. (The girls would have a good laugh over the memory years later)

Both boys shared a look and a nod before pretending to be the gentlemen they had been raised to be and offering their arms to the girls, ushering them on their way down the tower. They kept up friendly chatter throughout the walk, both playing off each other to offer the girls compliments, and tease them in turn. This had both of the Ravenclaws giggling and laughing non stop, even the oh-so-serious Prefect, Hermione Granger. Their houses may be arch-rivals, but the neither boy was stupid. House rivalries could most certainly be put on hold, for one night at least, to grab the attention of two pretty ladies.

This was the scene the students milling about and loitering outside the Great Hall were greeted to. The party was to be downstairs in the dungeon of course, but over the years, since Slughorn had become Potions Professor at the school, and his 'little get togethers' had become a thing. Some students had started gathering outside the Great Hall near the entryway to the castle, hoping to catch a glimpse at some of the famous alumni and 'friends' the Potioneer would invite.

Though it seemed the halls was a bit more crowded than usual. Harry hoped that was just his imagination, and not the fact that the school was salivating at the chance to find out who he had asked to be his date for the night. It was quite satisfying though, to see so many jaws drop at the sight of the four-some. At the sight of Luna specifically, there on his arm. The often bullied girl, looking absolutely stunningly lovely, like a piece of starlight on his arm. Harry's chest swelled in pride, it was a new feeling, this tugging on his heart. Perhaps he should have been taking a date to these things all these years after all.

That was, until he noticed a few of the hungry stares his date was receiving. Harry did not like that, not one bit. He had already been beating himself up after realizing earlier in the week that he may have made the girl even more of a target for bullying by asking her out. One of the reasons he kept his dates name a secret. Taking her hand out of the crook of his elbow, he held it with his left hand, while draping his right arm around her waist. The closest he had been to Luna ever, she was cool to the touch, and smelled incredible, her curves fitting against him perfectly.

Feminine curves he hadn't felt in ages since Ginny had staked her claim on him the beginning of that year, and scared off all prospects. He had to be careful otherwise he was going to find himself in an embarrassing situation of needing to hide a hard on like some 3rd year.

They found themselves in the dungeons in no time, where they ran smack dab into a glaring Ginny Weasley, and her brother Ron. Harry's best friend there as her date/chaperone for the night. Harry smiled widely at the two of them.

"Ginny! Ron! Good to see you guys. Having fun?

Before Ginny had a chance to open her mouth, Harry carried on.

"Good! Great! I believe you know Hermione and Theo."

He introduced the couple next to him. Theo spared a hidden frown for Harry at the familiar use of his nickname before he stepped forward and bowed over Ginny's hand dashingly, right on cue. Harry never thought that he would ever be grateful for a Slytherins cunning until that moment.

"Miss Weasley, a pleasure. How nice of you to bring your brother along as your chaperone. You have never been invited before right Weasley? Isn't it nice having friends and family that can drag you up?"

Harry winced and jumped back in. Bloody Slytherins.

"And of course you both know my beautiful date for the evening, Luna Lovegood."

Luna dimpled at the two before her attention wandered toward the ceiling, and the fairy lights fluttering above. As such, she didn't notice Ron's cheeks, pink from Nott's jabs at him, turned absolute scarlet at the sight of her. Harry noticed though, he noticed Ron's eyes had a hard time lifting up to meet the blondes face as he perused over her body in the sheer dress. Harry put an arm around her waist again, that funny feeling in his chest once more.

Ginny glared at the hand he had on Luna's hip, before glaring up at the distracted girl herself. She looked quite pretty tonight in a tight black dress that reached her knees. Though she looked comically short next to her ridiculously tall brother, and in turn all of them. Hermione and Luna were some of the taller girls in the school, and their heels only added to their impressive height. The whole effect left her looking a bit childlike. (3)

"Alright! Well we are going to go say hello to the host, and get our dates some drinks, quite a long gaunt form the Eagels Nest to the Dungeons, a bit parched ya know? Have fun you two!"

Harry quickly ushered his group further along the entrance to Slughorn, who fawned over the foursome something fierce. It was a good 20 minutes before they could get away from the rotund Professor.

After Harry and Nott had acquired some drinks for themselves and their dates, Harry was surprised to find that he was actually having a really good time with the foursome. Hermione had a wickedly sarcastic sense of humor about her, that Harry would never have expected from the studious bookworm. She also had a smile as warm and kind as Luna's. A smile he gathered, usually only reserved for friends and loved ones.

Nott, though still a bit quite, was able to startle a few barks of laughter out of Harry from his insightful and colorful commentary on the crowd around them. The boy had an inch or two on Harry, and a relaxed grace to his movements. He had also wrapped an arm around his dates waist familiarly. Quite an odd pair those two, especially considering Nott's pedigree. Though not so surprising if Harry really thought about it. Anyone could feel the power that radiated off the Witch. Hermione Granger was the strongest witch to come out of Hogwarts in over 3 decades supposedly, and some old families valued power enough to overlook a person's birth.

By this point in the evening Harry was a bit tipsy, a few drinks in, and a few dances with both Luna and Hermione, he had a nice buzz going. And then there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up from the hand on his shoulder, to the wickedly pleased smile on Theodore Nott's face. His brain may have been a bit fuzzy, but Harry always did have good instincts. Nott had called him by his first name. This was going to be retaliation for his overfamiliarity from earlier. God, Slytherins were so prickly.

"Let me introduce you to my best mate, Draco, I believe you two know each other quite well."

And then he was turned to face a scowling Draco Malfoy. 'Ugh! Dammit it all, Slytherins really were the worst.'

Harry actually did know Draco quite well. His godfather being a distant relative of the boy on his Mother, Narcissa's, side of the family. The two, though not close, had tried to set up playdates between the boys growing up. It had been a disaster to say the least. They had ended up starting Hogwarts as bitter rivals, which cooled down by their 4th year, where they had come to an unspoken agreement to simply ignore each other at all costs.

"Oh, and he is also Luna's cousin."

Harry froze, as Nott added that last bit only a moment later. Cousins?

"Potter-"

Was all Draco got out before Luna and Hermione returned form the loo together.

"Hello Cousin."

Luna stepped forward to hug Draco, a big beautiful smile on her face. And much to Harry's surprise, Draco's scowl melted right off as he hugged the blonde girl and smiled down at her affectionately. Side by side, Harry saw the resemblance and felt like kicking himself. They actually almost looked like siblings when standing next to each other. Both unbelievably pale, blonde hair that was just shy of starlight white, sharp jawlines. They must be related through the Malfoy bloodline.

"You look lovely Luna, but this is not the dress I had picked out for you."

Luna twirled for him and giggled talking excitedly about the Muggle designer dress Hermione had let her borrow. Harry's eyebrows threatened to climb off his forehead and run away if he raised them up any higher. He whispered to Nott next to him.

"He picks out her dresses?"

"Oh yes, he has picked out her wardrobe since they were children, he loves to have her match him. Looks at the girl as a sister..."

Nott patted his back, a bit harder than polite, that self satisfied smirk still on his face. Merlin help him, he was fucked.

"She even lives at the Manor most of the year."

"Bloody-"

Harry cut himself off as Draco turned to face him, a sneer firmly back in place on the Blonde Boys face.

"May I have this dance Potter."

Harry only nodded in response, he wasn't about to stand in the way of the Git dancing with his own cousin. Plus she was smiling so sweetly up at her cousin, it really seemed as if she adored the other boy. But then there was a warm hand in his own, and he was being pulled out onto the dance floor.

"Malfoy-bloody hell, I thought you were asking to dance with Luna!"

There was a small scuffle on the dance floor as Harry tried to get away. It was a near thing, they were both of similar builds and of the same height. But then he saw Ginny at the edge of the dance floor, waiting to swoop in like a vulture, and he gave in soon enough. The Git even managed to lead. Ugh!

And so they danced. Harry and Draco studying each other quietly. This was the closest they had been since a fist fight they had gotten into at the end of 3rd year. They were kids then, and now they weren't. Both men in their own right, the only Heirs of their Bloodlines.

"What were you thinking Potter?"

Draco's posh drawl dripped from his lips like honey over warm bread.

"Uh, actually that you're quite pretty. I can't believe I didn't notice before how alike you and Luna look, How are you related by the way?"

Harry could feel his cheeks burning at the word vomit that just came out of this mouth. Surprisingly enough Draco's cheeks turned pink as well, and he looked away.

"Bloody hell Potter, how much time have you been spending with my cousin, spouting such nonsense! I meant what the hell were you thinking inviting my Luna here? Drawing a target on her back for that Weasel Girl and any other moronic fans of yours!"

Oh, yes. That made much more sense. Wait, his Luna?

"Well when I found out no one had ever asked her to a dance or party before, I felt I had little choice. For Merlin's sake Draco, you have been invited to these things as long as I have, and never thought to bring her along? And what do you mean 'Your Luna'?"

Draco finally faced him again, glaring at him something fierce.

"Look at her Potter! The last thing I wanted to do was bring her to the attention of the male population in this school, just look around you!"

Harry didn't need to, he had felt the stares his date and Nott's had been getting all night. The dresses were hardly inappropriate considering Wizarding culture. The Wizarding World was quite liberal in comparison to the Muggle world, and there was a bit of role reversal. Witches had a bit more standing and power in the Magical world, compared to their Male counterparts. But they clearly stood out like dark glittering sapphires among diamonds. (4)

And the power between the two of them. Separate it was subtle yet obvious to anyone with enough power of their own to sense it. Together, they were a maelstrom of magical ability, a deep well of potential and capability that fed off each other. Every Wizard in the room would be a bit tipsy with the taste of it.

"And yes, MY Luna. That girl is my sister in all but blood, how have you never noticed this? We have taken breakfast together for the past 6 years, we study in the library together. Though I don't think I have ever seen you in there. God forbid the Boy-who-lived be seen studying. Are you seriously so blind to the people you have spent 7 years of your life locked in a castle with?"

Words of acid dripped off this silver tongue, Harry was ready to fire back a retort of his own, until he felt the boy stiffen in his arms, his slate grey eyes focused on something over Harry's shoulder

"Fuck! Potter if you let him cut in I will kill you, do you hear me? I know a spell that will turn your testicles into-"

And then there was a tapping on his shoulder, and Harry was turning to come face to chest with none other that Thorfinn Rowle. Quidditch Player and former Hogwarts Alumni.

"Hello Potter, mind if I cut in?"

Draco had a death grip on Harry at this point, he could hardly feel his own hand. With a smile and a wink at the tall brawny man in front of him, Harry offered Draco's hand to him. (a bit of a struggle was involved.)

"Of course, my pleasure."

Draco started muttering under his breath furiously, (was he speaking in French?) as the tanned blond took Harry's place, manhandling the boy into submission quite easily. Draco's glare left little doubt to that their Cease-Fire agreement was now over.

Disappearing back into the large crowd, Harry managed to find Luna after a bit of creative ducking and dodging around people trying to waylay him. She was standing slightly behind Hermione and Nott, whom were in what looked to be quite a heated in-depth discussion with a Centaur and a dark skinned woman that was wearing little more than a few strategically placed scarves.

Sneaking up behind Luna, he pulled out his wand and tapped it over his head before sliding up behind the dreamy Ravenclaw. Her back flush against his chest, he wrapped an arm around her waist. She gave a start before he whispered in her ear.

"Shhh love, it's just me."

Recognizing his voice, she relaxed, almost melting into him. Fuck, but that felt much too good. Dear Gods but someone needed to shake some sense into this silly girl. She hardly knew him! And to just to trust him this much, to be this comfortable with him. He would need to have a good talking to with her, that is, perhaps after he got a bit of a cuddle in. He was 17 year old boy after all, he wasn't a bloody saint.

"Let's get out of here yeah?"

She simply nodded and lifted his wand to tap her on the head, and disillusion her as well. Taking her wrist in his hand, he weaved her through the ever changing crowd. Once they made it out the door, he dragged her along, running down the hallway, she giggled the entire time. He finally stopped once they reached the hall of tears.

I little used hallway that lead to the even more rarely attended Advanced Astrophysics classroom. (What even was Astrophysics?) Harry had stumbled upon it quite by accident one day, and instantly fell in love. The long corridor was suspended between two towers, and the ceiling was covered in stained glass in the shapes of heavenly bodies. With the full moon tonight, shining bright up above, the corridor was dappled with stars, planets, and constellations in a rainbow of colors.

Letting his spell drop, Luna appeared in front of him, her eyes wide in wonder. She picked up the skirt of her dress and swirled into the hallway, looking up at the glittering glass above.

"Going abruptly into a starry night

It is ignorance we blink from, dark, unhoused;

There is a gaze of animal delight

Before the human vision. Then, aroused

To nebulous danger, we may look for easy stars,

Orion and the Dipper; but they are not ours" (5)

Her voice rang clear and low, echoing down the empty corridor. She turned back to him her smile, a bit of sunlight in the darkness.

"Oh Harry, you have given me the stars. This is perfect."

It was perfect, she was perfect, right now, and he had to have that. He moved and took hold of her. There is nothing more selfish in this world than the heart of a teenage boy after all. Girls fall in love with a person, boys fall in love with a moment.

So he grabbed her, and crushed her to his chest, his eyes desperately eating up the sight of her. His body thrumming and coming alive at the feel of her. His lips were on hers, and she melted. Again, she melted into his body, and Harry couldn't hold back. His mouth was savage on hers. His tongue tasting her, his hands wrapped around her body like a vice.

And that was when it all changed, it felt like something broke inside his chest. He was being too rough, he knew he was, his hands had to be leaving bruises on her, he was nipping at her lips and jaw and neck. Too hard, much too hard. And she just sighed, little mews of want escaping her throat here and there. He knew he should stop, he had to stop. But there was her magic, he could feel it on her skin, and it just kept pulling at him, at his core, it was all too much, and he needed more of it.

His hands traveled desperately over her body, trying to touch as much bare skin as possible. And then he found that high slit in her dress, and he was undone all over again. Grabbing her leg he hitched it up on his hip, as he ran his hand over her bare thigh. Up and up he went, till he was palming her ass cheek, his fingers going under her panties. His grip tight, and bruising, she yelped, but he still couldn't stop.

"Luna love. I'm sorry darling but I need to touch. Please let me touch, I don't know if I can stop."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight, his other hand holding her hip to him as he ground his hardness into her. It ached, and all he could do was grind into her all the more viciously.

"Luna you have to push me away, because I can't."

He was begging her, he knew he was hurting her, he knew it, and it killed him, but he also had never been harder in his life, never wanted like this before. And he had the filthiest images rushing through his head. All the things he wanted to do to her, take from her.

"Harry, Sh-shshsh. I'm here. I'm here for you. Take."

Her voice was so small, fluttering between the deep gasps for breath she was taking. Why did she say that? She shouldn't have fucking said that. With a growl he turned her around, putting her back up against his chest once more, he ripped open the front of her dress. Leaning over her shoulder he drank in the sight of her pert breasts, before bringing both hands around her to palm them.

She moaned and whimpered out at the feel of him on her. The fell of his hands grabbing her, pinching her nipples, pulling them harshly, slapping at her chest. And he just couldn't stop! He had never treated a girl like this before, but he had to, he just had to. Her pale body was writhing against him, her tits pink from the abuse, but he couldn't stop.

"So perfect, so fucking perfect. My Luna, my little Moon Bunny."

He bit down on her neck as his hands moved down to grab her hips. Another yelp of pain escaped her lips, but she continued to grind back on him. One hand reached up and across her chest to hold her neck, while the other traveled down to that deliciously high slit in her dress, he pulled it to the side until he found her center.

Her panties were soaked through, and Harry groaned at the feel of her wetness on his fingers tips. Pushing the flimsy fabric aside, he slid one long finger between her slippery lips, her body shuddering in his arms.

"Do you like that Princess? Hmm?"

Grabbing ahold of her panties, he pulled at the fabric brutally, stretching it over her pale skin, leaving pink marks on her till it finally ripped off. He stuffed it into his pocket, and reached back between her legs coating his hand in her dew. His other hand reaching for his belt and pants frantically. Once he finally pulled out the hard length of himself, he pushed up her dress, bring his hand dripping in her essence to his shaft and coating it. He pushed them forward till he had her chest pinned to the wall, her hands bracing herself on the cold stone. Back arched, hips canted. He slid his cock along the seam of her ass. Grabbing both cheeks in his large hands. Pushing them together, he groaned at the feel of his dick sliding between them, over and over.

He lifted a hand and spanked her, over and over again. Her body shaking underneath him, Her bum turning pink, tiny cries falling from her lips. In pleasure or pain, he didn't know. It wasn't enough though, sweet Circe it just wasn't enough!

Reaching a hand up he grabbed the hair a handful of her hair, shiny silky white gold locks, and continued to grind into the cleft of her ass relentlessly. Pulling on her hair, making her back arch even more. His other hand reached over, finding her clit and pinching it. Tapping it, rubbing and prodding, setting a furious pace.

She started screaming his name over and over again, her body finally fighting back against him. He held her in place though, he held her there against the wall, his fingers never stopping, his hips only picking up pace. Fucking her ass cheeks, the temptation to slam into her tight little whole right there, but he held back.

Then her body was shuddering beneath him. Her cries all silenced to one sharp gasp of breath as she came undone. The feel of it, the sight of it, it drove him over his own edge, and her came across the pink cheeks of her round ass. Once he caught his breath he admired the site of it, he rubbed it into her skin, coating her reddened cheeks completely, before letting her dress drop. His knees weak, he slumped down to the floor, pulling her into his lap. He nuzzled her neck, dropping soft kisses over his bite mark, working his way up her jaw and all over her face. He kissed her over and over again.

"Or you ok? Are you alright Little Moon Bunny?"

He pulled away to look her over. She had that small sunny smile on hers spreading across her lips, her eyes closed.

"Why did you say that Luna? Why did you let me do that? It was too rough Princess, I hurt you."

Grabbing his wand, he brought it up to her neck, healing the bite mark on it. Then moving on to her pink abused breasts, before she wrapped her hands around his pushing the wand away.

"No please don't, leave it."

Harry frowned.

"I'm sure it hurts sweetie, let me heal you up."

Pushing his hand away again, she shook her head, her lips pouting something fierce now.

"No, I like it!"

Harry stilled then.

She liked it?

Fuck, and there he was, getting hard again, bouncing back in only the way young teenage boys could after blowing their load.

He stood up, dragging the glowing bright eyed Ravenclaw up with him. Tapping his wand on her dress, he had it mend itself. He ran his fingers through her hair, taming it, smoothing it out. And then he was pushing her against the wall again, raiding her mouth.

And she just let him. She softened in his arms, and melted into him again. This fucking girl!

Pulling away, he took her small dainty hand firmly in his own, putting it into the crook of his elbow, and lead her back home, back to Ravenclaw Spire.

* * *

They made it back without incident. The school quite, the moon out shining bright, just for her.

He stopped her just a few steps from the Eagle-head knocker, turning her towards him. His eyes were dark emerald fires again. That dangerous green, it made her magic spark and sputter inside her core. His face oh so serious. The poor thing. He had never seen himself before tonight, not really. Now he opened that door, and there was no going back. It would be ok though, Luna would make sure of it.

He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

She dimpled at him, and nodded. Reaching up she kissed his cheek, before turning to go. Of course he would see her tomorrow, the silly boy. She wasn't done with him yet.

* * *

Tada! So here is the low down. This is most likely going to continue for at least one more chapter. Not only that, I think it will connect to the stupidly long Hermione-Theo Story I am writing right now. It for SURE connects to the Draco-Thorfinn One shot (probably not gonna stay a one shot) I am going to be posting in a few days. Which, lol, I was supposed to be posting before this story, but shit happens.

1-2 : There are links to the dresses on my Profile! Please check them out. In most of my stories I will be providing links to outfits and wardrobes. Not gonna lie, it will mostly be couture. But I feel like you can get away with fun High Fashion in the Wizarding world!

3 : Stories always have the girls being super petite, and cute. Not this one! I am having Hermione and Luna be tall! Tall girls are pretty too! They deserve some love. (no offense to my short readers. But you gotta admit, leading female characters are usually described as short/petite/cute)

4 : Another trope I am throwing out the fucking window. Women being controlled by men as if Wizarding society was stuck 100 years in the past. My family is from the Balkans, and the old stories and myths always have women as being more susceptible to Magic and Mysticism. So I am going down that path. In this world women have a more natural leaning towards Magic than men, and Wizarding society will be predominantly Matriarchal.

5: Starlight: by William Meredith

As always, please let me know what you think!


End file.
